navalclashfandomcom-20200214-history
Shipyard
The shipyard is a World on the Navalclash server used for the construction of player's vehicles. This world consists usually of what is called "Plots". Plots are small spaces, which a player can claim, and construct certain type vehicles depending on the type plots there are. All Examples of All Weapons/Equipment Used Also found in this World, is a Example Room or Vault. Located below the center of the shipyard. Within it, contains recopies/examples of weapons, equipment & sensor signs, and data room on how blocks work in navycraft spigot. A player need only type /Warp Examples to be teleported to this place. Plots How a plot works A plot allows for player to use limited form of World Edit (also known as W/E). Where a player may use creative mode within the confines of their plot to build a vehicle. Using the inventory button, the player can access how what blocks & items are used to build vehicles. Bare in mind not all blocks can work on vehicles, you need check the Example room's Data block room to see what is allowable. Also see How to Build: Vehicles . Types of Plots There are currently 3 major types of plots found on the server, with size differences. *Ship plots - These are intended for Ships & Submarine type vehicles. *Hangar plots - They are intended air vehicles such as Aircraft & Helicopters. *Tank Plots - These plots are for only land-based minecraft vehicles. Ship Plots *Ship1 - Start Plot for new players, smallest ship base plot on the server *Ship2 *Ship3 *Ship4 *Ship5 *ShipX Hangar Plots *Hangar1 - Starter air-vehicle plot, Helicopters & Aircraft *Hangar2 - 33 blocks wide, 25 blocks long, 12 blocks high. *Hangar3 - 2nd Largest plot for aircraft - 37 blocks wide, 29 long, 14 blocks high *Hangar4 - Largest air vehicle plot available - 49 blocks wide, 57 blocks long, 20 blocks high Tank Plots *Tank1 *Note (Plots): There are other sizes of Tank, but at this time (namely Tank2), which is not available. How Get a Plot A player who has enough Rank points will do: /shipyard open (plot type) Example: /shipyard open ship1 or Shipyard open Hangar1''' ''' The player would be teleported to the spot there is a plot is open, and the player will click on the top sign to claim this plot. This will immediately added to the player's /shipyard list which displays all plots owned by the player by number. World Edit in Plots Uniquely plots allow a degree of control in your owned plot. * *; How it Works *: First thing you do is get your wand, which is a wood mallet. You can do so by doing the command //Wand in open slot in your inventory so it's in your avatar's hand. 2nd step is to Set a two positions, this is area you want to change. Selecting them is done by left clicking one position and right clicking the 2nd position. By doing so, you created a zone your effecting your changes. This allows to create a 3D area of control which you can shape. Below is what you can do once your set your positions. Things You can do with World Edit in a shipyard Plot * *;Copy & Paste *: So to allow you better move quicker to build vehicles. Such as make multiple turrets or duplicate air vehicles on your Carrier. You can set your 2 positions, then copy a object you want to *;Clearing parts plots *:While building a vehicle, a player can use setting positions to remove unwanted sections and also remove sections already copied to different parts of the vehicle. Normally, the "cut" command that is usually associated moving and removing object is used with World Editing. This command not available to players. So players need to copy objects and then use //replace air or //replace 0 (number zero). The object copied is not effected when using this command. Shipyard Command List */Shipyard (no text after) - This will display how many plots a player has earned through combat via rank points. All type of plots will be display in a list. On this list, it will show on one side plots owned/plots yet claimed. */Shipyard List - This command allows you to see what plots you actually own by numbered list. Example single line if someone owns ONE plot: 1 Ship1. The number is the plot NUMBER, which a player may teleport to. */shipyard tp (plot Number) - This command is a teleport command. If you only own one plot, shipyard list will show 0 (type of plot). You would type /shipyard tp 0 and you would automatically teleport you there, regardless of the location of your character. */shipyard open (plot) - This command allows you to open up a plot for you to claim if you have earned a spot. This can be checked with /shipyard (no text after) command. You will be automatically teleported to the plot, where you must click the to sign of the plot to officially claim it. This will allow you to begin to build. */shipyard clear (plot number) - This command clears ANYTHING in this plot. Use this as last resort, after making copy of it's contents by make a schem (copy) of it and saving it in the shipyard schem system or saving it in main schem page of the server. Category:Reference Guides